


Enforcing the Law

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Police Uniforms, Power Play, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex on a Car, Uniforms, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita nearly laughs his ass off when he visits Ruki one day to see that he's wearing a police uniform. This could only go one way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).

The sun was blazing hot, and Reita squinted his eyes to try to avoid being blinded by the glinting rays. He didn’t want to drive off the road just because he had forgotten his sunglasses at home. Ruki was going to laugh at him for it when he arrived. He couldn’t use the excuse that he didn’t have sunglasses any more. Not only had he bought himself a pair at the airport on the way to South America, there were also the ones he had so graciously received when they did that “recycling” stunt for Garish Room.

When he had left home that morning, the sky had been cloudy and grey, and so Reita hadn’t even thought about bringing sunglasses. Right now he wished he was more like Ruki, who brought his with him wherever he went. And he had no doubt Ruki was going to gloat about it later. Ruki never passed up on an opportunity to tease Reita. Especially about something like this.

Reita turned a corner into Ruki’s driveway, about to pick up the phone and text Ruki to open his garage when he spotted Ruki standing next to the house, wearing some weird uniform, waving him over. “What the hell…” Reita mumbled to himself, laughing as he started pulling up to the garage. Ruki was indeed dressed in what looked like a cheap ‘sexy policeman costume’ straight off Ebay, hat, uniform, and when Reita looked closer, Ruki had even clipped a pair of handcuffs to his belt.

Ruki pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, and the garage door started opening slowly. Rolling down the window, Reita tried to put on a straight face, feigning ignorance. “What seems to be the problem, officer?”

Ruki approached the car door, tinted sunglasses preventing Reita from seeing his eyes clearly. “Do you have any idea how fast you were going?”

Reita snorted, biting his cheek to keep from grinning. “Well under the speed limit, I’m sure.”

“Mouthing off to an officer now?” Ruki tsked, nodding his head towards the garage. “Pull over.”

Reita eased his way into the garage, parking next to Ruki’s car. It was obvious where Ruki wanted this to go, so Reita decided to play along. He leaned his head out of the car and watched Ruki lower the garage door again. “I’m pretty certain the limit here is only thirty, officer.”

Ruki’s lip raised in a sneer, and he placed his hands on his hips. “I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the car.”

Reita rolled the window back up and threw his arms up in surrender. As soon as he closed the door, he was spun around and slammed into the side of the car, Ruki grabbing his wrists and locking them behind his back. Reita waited until he heard the click of the handcuffs before he started to struggle, squirming more for pretence than practicality. He felt Ruki leaning against his back, keeping him pressed flush against the car, and he turned his head to look back at Ruki over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. “I’m fairly certain speeding doesn’t warrant an arrest.”

“No, but disrespect of a public officer might. I’m gonna have to drag you off to the station. Unless…”

“Unless what?”

Reita wasn’t surprised when he felt fingers trailing down his side, Ruki’s hand coming to rest on his hip. “Pretty little thing like you? I’m sure you could find a way to bribe me.”

“I’m sorry, officer, I’m not quite sure I heard that right.”

“Oh, you know exactly what I mean.” As if to punctuate his statement, Ruki’s hand snaked to the front of Reita’s trousers, cupping his dick through his jeans.

Reita let out a gasp, resisting the urge to buck into the hand that was now squeezing his cock. “Will you let me off the hook if I let you fuck me?”

“Oh yes. But first,” Ruki took a step back and pulled Reita with him, pushing him to kneel on the ground. He stepped in between Reita and the car, leaning against the door as he started to open the front of his trousers. “Suck my dick.”

Reita inched closer, licking his lips as Ruki pulled out his cock and stroked it slowly, looking down at Reita with a coy grin. Reita ran his tongue along the length a few times, looking up at Ruki through his fringe and kissing the head of his dick. Ruki grinned and grabbed his hair, pulling on it until Reita parted his lips, shoving his dick into his mouth. Relaxing his throat, Reita let Ruki guide him down, until he felt the head of Ruki’s cock bump against the back of his throat. He would have grinned if he could, but as it was, he settled for sucking on the shaft, slurping loudly and making it obvious just how much he enjoyed the rough treatment.

“Look at you taking that cock like a champ.” Ruki tugged harder on Reita’s hair, rocking his hips and fucking Reita’s throat, listening closely for any indication that he wasn’t okay. But Reita was breathing slowly through his nose, eyes glinting with unspoken challenge, and Ruki grinned, stroking Reita's cheek before slapping it. “Do you deepthroat police officers often, hm? Tell me, slut, do you regularly suck dick to get away with breaking the law?”

Ruki yanked on Reita's hair, pulling him off his dick and forcing him to meet his eyes, raising an eyebrow as he waited. Reita panted hard, struggling to catch his breath, but the corner of his mouth lifted in a half smirk as he licked some of Ruki's precum off his lips. “Will you charge me with bribery as well if I confess?”

“Smartass. Let's see if you can talk back with your mouth full of cock.” Ruki chuckled, pulling Reita down again, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of Reita's head and using the grip to bob him on his cock. Reita's tongue was convulsing under his dick, and Ruki groaned at the feeling, closing his eyes in bliss.

Reita was becoming increasingly aware of his knees scraping against the concrete. His skin was sore, and he wouldn't be surprised if it would be bruised for days after this. Ruki wasn't exactly giving him much leeway, his grip was tight and Reita could do nothing but moan and take it, growing steadily hard inside his own pants. The fantasy they were enacting was definitely getting to him. While he wouldn't actually get on his knees for a cop to escape a speeding ticket, he definitely found it kinky, and equally arousing, to pretend.

“That's enough,” Ruki groaned, pulling Reita off and to his feet. He placed a hand on Reita's back, leading him to the front of the car and slamming him face first onto the hood. Reita grunted, but wiggled his torso further up, lifting his hips to make it easier for Ruki to remove his belt. When Reita's trousers were all the way off, discarded on the ground along with his underwear, Ruki pulled a single use packet of lube out of his pocket, ripping the foil and squeezing it out onto his fingers. “Be a good little whore and spread your legs for me.”

Reita was having a hard time keeping his balance, with his hands still cuffed behind him and his body bent over the car at such an angle, but he managed to ease his legs apart, startled when he felt Ruki's palm connect with his ass in a hard smack. Then Ruki's hands were spreading his ass cheeks, and a finger was prodding at his entrance, teasing the muscles around it. Reita gasped as Ruki's finger finally slid in, soon accompanied by another one.

“Damn, you're loose. You could probably take my whole fist.” Ruki was now thrusting three fingers into Reita, who was mewling and clenching his ass around the intrusion, as if trying to pull Ruki's fingers deeper. He didn't bother to let Ruki know that he had been playing with himself that morning, and that his ass was probably still stretched from the dildo. It was much more fun to let Ruki tease him about it, taunting him with how much of a slut he was.

Ruki pulled his fingers out, taking a condom from his pocket and ripping the foil, rolling it on quickly. He leaned forward until his dick was pressing against Reita’s ass, making it clear just how hard he was. He gave Reita’s thigh a harsh slap, grinning at the yelp Reita emitted. “Tell me you want my cock.”

“Please fuck me.” Reita bit his lip and rolled his hips, Ruki’s dick rubbing against his cleft, making them both moan. “I want you inside me, fucking me until I can’t remember my own name.”

“Good.” Ruki grabbed the shaft and pushed his dick into Reita, groaning at the feeling of his cock slowly being enveloped by his ass. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He grabbed Reita’s hips, holding him still as he pulled all the way out, making Reita whine. This went on for a few minutes, Ruki pushing in slowly, then pulling out again, driving Reita crazy with the need for more.

“Stop teasing,” Reita mumbled, and was rewarded with another spank.

“I’ll do whatever I want.” This time, Ruki stilled when he was buried to the hilt, digging his nails into Reita’s hip. “Now shut up before I stuff your boxers down your throat.”

Reita shivered at the threat, his anal walls clenching in reflex as his cock twitched, and he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, before Ruki was starting to thrust, a shallow roll of his hips that did nothing to satisfy Reita’s need. He was almost tempted to talk again, to piss Ruki off just to see if he could provoke some kind of reaction from him, but he decided against it. He just wished so badly that Ruki would cut the crap and just fuck him already.

Ruki’s thrusts were gradually growing deeper, but his pace was still the same, moving slowly as if he was afraid he would come too soon if he didn’t. Or maybe he was just trying to savour the feeling, but either way, it was annoying Reita to no end. Whenever he tried pushing back to meet Ruki’s thrusts, the grip on his hips tightened, and he was sure he would have bruises in the shape of fingernails there in the morning.

Ruki pulled out of Reita’s ass completely, taking a step back and pulling Reita’s torso up. “Turn around.” Reita turned so he was facing Ruki, grunting when he was shoved onto the car again, this time on his back. Ruki was lifting his legs, pushing his knees to his shoulders so Reita was practically folded in two. He grinned as this position revealed Reita’s dick, rock hard and dripping with precum, and he ran a finger along the shaft, gathering the precum on the tip and smudging it over the head.

“Please fuck me,” Reita whined, looking up at Ruki between his legs. “Fuck me hard.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Ruki grinned and thrust into Reita’s ass, but now he didn’t waste any time, pulling back and slamming back in almost immediately. He was holding Reita’s right leg down, nails scraping his thigh as he started to fuck him exactly the way Reita had asked him to; hard. He slung Reita’s other leg over his shoulder, using his free hand to push Reita’s t-shirt up, exposing his abdomen. A satisfied hum left Ruki’s lips, and he rubbed his palm over Reita’s stomach, up to brush over a nipple.

Reita cried out when Ruki located his prostate, throwing his head back as a slew of curses escaped him, answered by Ruki’s deep chuckle. “That’s right, lean back and take it like a good little bitch.”

Blushing, Reita protested weakly. “I’m not-” He had to pause to gasp as Ruki hit his prostate again, knocking the words right out of him. “Not a bitch.”

“So you say, but here you are,” Ruki leaned closer to bite Reita’s calf, pinching his nipple and twisting it harshly. “On your back like a whore, taking my cock to avoid a speeding ticket.”

“Still not a bitch.” Reita gasped, groaning as Ruki pulled on his nipple until tears were forming at the corner of his eyes. And yet even though Ruki’s cruel words were ringing through his head and his ass felt like it was getting ripped in two with how Ruki was now pounding into him, Reita was only growing more and more aroused. If anything, the degrading treatment was turning him on, the feeling of shame washing over him coupled with Ruki’s smirk against his skin making his dick twitch.

“No? Then why are you moaning when I do this?” Pinching Reita’s nipple between his thumb and index finger, Ruki twisted it until Reita cursed, clenching his eyes shut. “Why is your fucking dick leaking so fucking much, huh?” Reita mewled, and Ruki grinned, pushing Reita’s legs down again and laying into him, fucking him so hard the car was rocking. “Thought so. You fucking slut.”

As soon as the words had left Ruki’s lips, Reita was coming, screaming in pleasure as he coated his stomach in his own sperm. Ruki kept fucking him through it, throwing his head back and moaning blissfully as Reita’s ass clenched around him. It wasn’t until Reita was whining, clearly sore and oversensitive from his orgasm, that Ruki finally pulled out, yanking the condom off his dick and throwing it to the ground, grabbing his dick and starting to pump it.

“Yeah, come on Ruki.” Reita had raised his head now, licking his lips as he watched Ruki beat off like a desperate man. “Fucking cover me in your cum.”

“Shit.” Ruki looked down at Reita, mouth falling open in a series of pants and gasps as he worked himself towards his orgasm, jerking his dick until he couldn’t hold back any more. He came with a loud moan, bucking his hips into his hand as he shot his load over Reita’s ass, thighs and softening cock, jerking himself until he was so sore it hurt.

When he regained his breath, Ruki slowly lowered Reita’s legs to the ground, feeling a stab of guilt as Reita whimpered. “Does it hurt?”

“A little.” Reita sat up with Ruki’s help, wincing as the blood started flowing back to his arms, which had been trapped between his back and the car while they fucked. “My arms are dead.”

Ruki laughed, kissing Reita’s cheek apologetically as he fished a key out of his pocket, unlocking the handcuffs. “I’m sorry. At least tell me it was worth it.”

Reita rubbed his wrists and flexed his fingers as the feeling returned to them. He pulled Ruki closer with his legs, wrapping his arms around his neck and sliding the sunglasses off him, discarding them on the hood of his car and leaning his forehead against Ruki’s. “More than worth it. That was amazing. May I ask, where did you get this idea from?”

Ruki was absently tracing patterns on Reita’s hips, closing his eyes and smiling gently. “I got the uniform as a gift, tried to think of a good way to put it to use. And I know you like it when I call you names in bed, so I figured I would take it a bit further.”

“I wouldn’t actually suck a police officer just to avoid a ticket.” Reita chuckled and nuzzled Ruki’s nose. “But hearing you berate me for it, calling me a whore… I can’t describe it, but it made me feel unbelievably dirty. And I loved every second of it.”

“Good to know.”

“But give me at least a week before you do anything like this again, yeah?” Reita winced as he realised exactly how sore he was. “I think you ruined my knees.”

Ruki opened his eyes to inspect the damage, smiling sheepishly as his fingers traced the indents on Reita's hips and the skin just below his knees. “It looks painful.”

“Like I said, it was worth it.” Reita smiled tiredly, tilting his head to kiss Ruki. “Don't worry about it.”

“Want a blowjob to make up for it?”

“Later. For now, let's go inside and watch a film or something.”

“Yes, sir.” Ruki laughed when Reita swatted his shoulder.

“Oh, shut up. You're worse.” Reita hopped off the car and started getting dressed.

Ruki handed him his trousers. “Yeah, but you love it.”

He was quick to dodge the shoe that was thrown at him.


End file.
